Infected
by Maderin
Summary: Alone, Lovino is left to succumb to his loneliness in a zombie infested world. He calls an old family friend and agrees to join the others pack. What he finds is much ease Take Note:Human names used,1p&2p characters,mature language,mature themes&situations,eventual romantic&sexual relations between male characters,possible rape&torture.I don't own Hetalia. Human/Zombie/Omega


After the destruction and the utter collapse of civilization, there was nothing left- with the exception of discord. The world was weeping in agony and shame. The infected plagued Earth's sweet surface wreaking havoc on humankind. Blood, tarnish, blight- streets and cities once full of love and light now lay desolate and bare. It was… the zombie apocalypse.

OoOoO

They…

They took you… They turned you...

Alone and in pain, you wail at me like a banshee in distress. You scream your dying wish, but what you ask is to much. I can not comply. Withering, twisting, flailing on the ground, your skin peels and my skin crawls. Blood seeps through your garments.

They- the infected- have in turn infected you.

You growl and groan, spitting barely feasible words. The coherently you rage,

"I hate you! No one could love you. You're useless! The least you could do is kill me," you seethe. "But you can't even manage that." With eyes bloodshot red, you glare into my soul as I whimper at your words, "Kill yourself- Before I do." I'm still, white faced and in shock. A colt .45 pistol jolts in my twitching hands. You beg me. Plead me. Yet I refuse.

If I had half a brain I'd have listened to you. But you forgot who I am- A coward. I crumple to my knees, hugging the pistol to my chest as I gasp for air. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill you. Then something snaps in my mind. My hand instinctively searches my pockets and finds its treasure. In my palm I grasp several brass and copper bullets instantly loading a round into the colt. Gun cocked, safety off, barrel pointed at its target, my index finger clenches the trigger.

BANG!

I'm sorry Feli, even if this is what you wanted.

The barrel of the colt whispers a faint lullaby of white smoke. My breath stops. I feel as though I'm the one who's been shot instead. Dead of emotions and feeling, I have nothing now. Nothing at all. Your eyes are silent, your heart is dead. I gave you your last wish. Your wish of death.

OoOoO

The shot rang through the air like the quick crack of a whip. Hand still clutching the trigger, Lovino lowered the firearm with a pale complexion. Realization dawned upon his face. Salty tears pricked his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. He'd given Feli exactly what he had wanted. Death. A piercing bullet wound seething with blood spilled over coating Feliciano's entire being in thick red tar. The screams had ended. Lovino's sorrow and grief upturned his insides and he retched up the meager contents of his stomach onto the chilling concrete floor.

He had to go quickly before the undead pinpointed his location based on the jarring sound from the shot. Grabbing his pack, Lovino fled the scene into the night. The teen ran. Blood pumping in his veins, he felt alive, but dead at the same time. His only family was gone, yet this nagging feeling inside him told him he was finally free. Free of the teasing and betrayal that had corrupted his life till now. The moon set on his back as he speed through the carnage of a crumbling city.

Tired and vulnerable, he needed to rest. Lovino panted to a still as he took in his surroundings. The sun peaked its nose over the horizon. Pale sunlight began to pulse through the air. The Italian saw a corner store hidden in the rubble, free of any infected walking around nearby. He made his way inside, passing the drained gas pumps on his way. Inside he blockaded the main entrance with stands and flimsy shelves and then proceeded to lock all doors leading to the outside. Finally he breathed. Almost instantly he crumpled to the floor in a haze, sleep washing over him. He fell into a nightmare, shivering on the cream tile floor.

The morning sun baked his body in its healing warmth. Utterly and completely alone, he drempt of his dying brother's eyes.

When the teen rose it was almost evening. The time had ticked by. Lovino had his trademark scowl in place contemplating his next move. Nothing came to mind. What was he supposed to do? Outlast the apocalypse! Not a chance. How was he to live? Alone forever? He would go mad. The best option seemed to be to contact someone he knew and hang out with them until a better option arose. But how?

At seventeen Lovino sure knew a lot about how to get things done. Years in the mafia didn't teach the kid nothing. There was a reason he had survived this long while most civilians had fallen to the infected. No one still alive had a clear conscious. The few that remained on this planet all had some kind of past that made them suited to this new environment they now lived in. Lovino had formulated his plan. He would call an old family friend, see if he was still around. First he'd need to re-calibrate a nearby cell tower and reroute it to his phone.

The days past and everything was set up; he could make the call. He'd be living off of the contents of the corner store he resided in. Olive skinned fingers gingerly tapped the phone, dialing the number. It rang twice with and annoying chime before a gruff voice rasped from over the phone.

"Che, Lovi- it's been awhile how are you mon ami? I didn't think you were still alive. How's Feli doin'?"

"Feli's dead," Romano deadpanned.

"Such a shame. What do you want?"

"Francois you've been smoking again."

"So what! It's the damn apocalypse. I don't have to take shit from you," the Frenchman scorned.

"I-I just don't know what to do. I hate you alright, don't take this the wrong way. B-But- You're the last person I know alive alright! I'm just scared," Lovino drifted off not knowing what to say to the disgruntled man.

"Lovino, you know you've always been like a younger brother to me. A bratty, self centered bitch of an omega and hardly agreeable to be around. But- as family I can't turn you away. Even in the damn apocalypse. You can meet up with me and my group. But listen to me kid! If you agree to come, you better take orders and know your place in the pack."

Tears glistened in Lovino's amber eyes, daring to spill.

"That-t would be nice…"

"Huh- alright. We're at the Walmart on Val Vista. You near there?"

"Yeah actually," the teen sniffled. "I'm at the Circle K on Warner Road."

"Can you make it here on your own," concern lacing his tone.

"I've made it this far, a little more couldn't hurt."

"Alright- see you then."

The phone gave a long beep that droned on till the Italian cut off the call on his end. He'd finally see another person. Joy filled his heart to the brim. Even if it was the grumpy Frenchman, he was pleased. Lovino's lonesomeness had caught up to him over the weeks. Now he had to just make it to the local grocer in one peace. How hard could it be?


End file.
